Tidal Troopers
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Percy Jackson has been offered godhood 3 years after his break up with Annabeth. When he creates a group similar to Artemis's Hunters, will he and Artemis become enemies or lovers. HOO did not happen. Set after TLO. I don't own PJATO series' characters.
1. I Become a God

**A/N I don't own the PJATO or the HOO series' characters. That's Rick Riordan's job, doesn't help him by making new characters every day, but whatever.**

**Chapter 1**

Here I am, back in the Olympian throne room, a chance at becoming what I denied 3 years earlier. My name is Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy, son of Poseidon. You know those Greek gods, you know Zeus, Hera and all those, and well they're real. They move with what's called the heart of the West, and no, I don't know if it's a real heart or not. Right know, they reside in America. Anyway, if you want to know what I get a chance at, I'll tell you: godhood. You heard me, godhood; though this isn't the first time I was offered it. The first time, 3 years ago, we've just beaten my evil grandfather Kronos, and I was offered godhood because of it. Contrary to common belief, I couldn't say yes, because back then I was in love with a certain daughter of Athena that wasn't offered the same thing.

That all changed when she dumped me to be with this new Apollo kid, Joe. I was heartbroken. Therefore, the next day, I left to train at my dad's palace in Atlantis. I trained for 3 years, and defeated many monsters on missions assigned by my dad. I used the training as a way to get over my recent heartbreak. I got stronger in not only sword fighting, but also my control over water, and archery, which is unusual for a child of Poseidon, since we all, including my dad, stink at it. The Olympians were impressed with my dedication and skill, and decided I was too powerful not to be a god, but not just any god, an Olympian god.

So now, here I am in the throne room, thinking about whether I should become a god or not. I thought about all the friends I still had, Nico, Grover, Tyson, Thalia, and others.

"I agree," I decided, "to become a god. I only have one question."

"Dear nephew," said Zeus, unusually nicely, "what would that question be?"

"What would I be the god of exactly?" I asked

"Ah," said Zeus, "That shall be decided after you become a god. Now if you're ready, I will make you a god. It will pinch a little, so don't worry."

As he said that, he started chanting and raised his thunderbolt before striking me with it. I immediately blacked out when it hit. As I blacked out, I started hearing prayers from the campers and thinking about how fast word gets around about a new god.


	2. I get an idea

**A/N I don't own the PJATO or the HOO series' characters. That's Rick Riordan's job.**

**Chapter 2**

When I came to, I was in the infirmary with Apollo sitting on a chair reading a magazine about cars. I got up, and he seemed to notice this.

"Oh good, you're up," he said cheerily. "You've been out for a few hours. Ares was ready to just leave you lying on the floor where you passed out, but Poseidon convinced everyone to let me take a look at you until you came through."

"Ugh," I managed to say. I know, pretty smart, huh? I started to get up, but i then stumbled as soon as my feet touched the floor.

"Looks like you're still a little woozy from the transformation," said Apollo as he caught me. "Don't worry, the council has decided what you represent and what you're symbols will be."

I nodded my head, and started my way towards the throne room. When I got there, I saw that everyone was there, even Apollo, who I suspected flashed in after I left.

"Percy," said my dad, "You do realize that you can flash anywhere now that you're a god, right?"

"Well," I said, "Unlike you guys, I didn't have thousands of years to practice my powers, nor do I know them. And besides, how the heck am I supposed to know how to flash to places?"

The Olympians chuckled at this, when Zeus said, "Perseus Jackson, the council has decided what you shall represent as a god and what you're symbols are."

I flinched when he said my full name, and asked, "And what would they be, Lord Zeus?"

"Percy," he replied, "You shall be the god of Tides, Heroes, Swordsmanship, and Emotions. You're symbols shall be your sword, Riptide, and Pegasi, which your father willingly gave to you. Your domain shall be Camp Half Blood and you shall replace Dionysus as camp director."

"Thank you my Lord," I said, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," he replied, "The Council has decided that you will be trained by Artemis in the use of your Godly powers, such as teleporting and stuff like that. Do not worry about camp, for Dionysus will run it until your training is finished, understand?"

"Yes, my Lord," I said. "Lord, do you know if my palace is finished or not?"

"Ah, yes," he said, "I almost forgot. Your palace is finished, actually. It just finished a few minutes before you came. Now, if there is anything else, speak up now!"*cue silence* "Nothing? Dismissed!"

Everyone left, except for Artemis. I walked over intending to ask when we should meet, but she gave me such a good evil eye, I was uncomfortable as soon as I approached her.

"So," I said, "When and where should I come for my training?"

She looked at me as if she was trying to figure out any underlying flirts in that sentence. It was then that I noticed that there was I had stronger feelings toward Artemis than I did for _her_. I was still trying to figure out what they were, when she said, "Meet me at my palace tomorrow at 7:00 sharp."

She then started to leave, when I said, "Wait. You didn't tell me where it is."

"Oh," she said. She turned around, and I saw her beautiful eyes. "I did, didn't I?"

After giving me a map of Olympus, she left, when I realized something deadly:

I was in love with Artemis.

I was in _love_ with Artemis.

I was in love with _Artemis_.

I decided to dismiss these feelings until and unless she told me herself that she felt the same way towards me. I then walked out of the throne room, and towards my palace, which I knew courtesy of Artemis's map.

When I reached my palace, I was breath taken. It was sea green with a hint of light blue. The front door was guarded by statues of two black Pegasi, when I realized that it was Blackjack. I walked in and saw that the inside was just as awe striking. On the walls, there were pictures of the ocean waves. I then looked on the floor to see a river flowing around the sides of each of the rooms I entered. I then reached the kitchen and saw a letter. I opened it and saw that it was from Annabeth. I decided that I had enough adventure for one day, and that I would read her letter tomorrow. I then walked in my bedroom, and saw that my bed was one of those waterbeds. I jumped on it and waves started to roll on my back as I waited until they went down. I then slept, and in the morning the next day, I went to Artemis's palace after taking a shower and getting ready.

I knocked on the door, and she came. Her gorgeous auburn hair and silver eyes took my breath away. I then realized who I was thinking about, and straightened up.

"Wow," she said, "I didn't think that a man could be on time, and this early as well."

"Well," I said, "I'm not like other men, since I'm pretty sure that no man in recorded Greek history was on time as much as I am, nor had their heart broken like me."

"Aye," she agreed, "That is true. Why don't you come in, and I will teach you how to teleport."

I came in, and we spent the next two hours with her teaching me how to teleport, grow into my godly form, how not to grow into my godly form, how to handle prayers, and other powers that are forbidden by the Ancient Laws for me to tell to non-Gods. We then took a break, which I spent practicing my new-found powers, while she took another shower because I accidently spilled some ketchup on her. I know, smooth, right?

The rest of the day, we spent on improving my skills on different types of weapons, but we spent an even longer time on archery, since I was so bad, 'I make Dionysus look like he has never ever been near anything alcoholic,' which meant I just stunk. Period. When we finished, I was exhausted. We went into her living room, and I collapsed on the coach there, while Artemis just sat down as if we didn't just do several hours of training.

"Oh, I could sleep for days." I said.

"Well," said Artemis, "Don't. The sooner you finish your training, the sooner I can go back to my Hunters."

"Wait, there's more?" I asked surprised.

"No," she said, "There's no more. You just have to master it, and don't worry, it won't take long. Just a few more weeks."

"Oh shit." I said.

I looked over to see Artemis amused by my cry's of anguish.

"Do you get a kick out of seeing tortured men?" I asked

"Normally, yes" she replied, "But not from you. I am merely amused with the way you act."

"Great," I said, "I get complimented and insulted at the same time. Such joy!"

She laughed at that. Then he eyes went wide, and then she started shooing me, who was protesting, away from her house. _Great_ I thought _I won't be able to see her perfect figure, her beautiful hair, nor her great eyes until tomorrow. Oh well, it's not like she's in love with me or anything._

Just then, a thought flashed through my mind, and I dashed towards the throne room. When I reached there, I saw Zeus just like I thought.

He looked up, and seemed surprised. "Percy, what do you want?"

"Lord Zeus," I said, "I was walking home from training with Artemis, and I had an idea. I would like your permission to execute this plan."

"Oh, really," he said. "Would you care to tell me this plan?"

"Of course my Lord," I replied.


	3. The hunters get their brother bill passe

**A/N I don't own the characters of the PJATO nor the HOO series, that's Rick Riordan's job.**

**Chapter 3**

"Lord," I said, "I was wondering why there isn't a male group similar to Artemis's Hunters."

"Oh," he replied, "Well, I don't know. My geuss would be its because none of the gods have time to spend with an all-male-no-girls-group like the Hunters."

"Well, then, my Lord," I said confidently, "I would like to propose an idea of me starting a group such as that, called the Tidal Troopers."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "I'll bring it up at tomorrow's Council meeting."

"Thank you, my Lord," I said, and strode out of the throne room happily. I started thinking about how I was going to break it to Artemis, since she's going to be against this, in heart and mind.

_Athena may join my cause, since she might hope that one of the monsters would kill this 'sea spawn'._ I thought. _Apollo might use this group as a way for me to follow Artemis. I can't do that, since her Hunters hate men, and having an all-male group won't really go well with that. Maybe I can convince him that this group isn't for following the girls, but for missions similar to the girls._

While I was thinking, I inadvertently walked to Artemis's palace. I noticed this, and immediately turned around and started walking to my palace.

_Of course, I can only do this after I finish my godly training, but then, my troops won't get the experience that the Hunters have with this sort of thing. Maybe I can convince Artemis to let us join them for a few days, to get in a habit of being together, but that would be too much like camp, and it won't go well with my troops nor Artemis's hunters. Maybe, I can watch what her Hunters do while I'm with them, and I can use that as a model for my troops. Yeah, that can work. Now, I just have to figure out what blessing I can give to my troops. Immortality and a little dabble in water powers is a start. They have to swear off girls and be virgins as well. Maybe, I can grant them better use of close range weapons, like the Hunters and archery. Yeah, I better write this down, so I don't forget before tomorrow's meeting._

I arrived at my palace, and went to find a pen and some paper. I found some in the kitchen, go figure, and wrote my ideas for the Tidal Troopers, went to my bed and kept it on my bedside table. I changed into my bedtime clothes, which simply consisted of my boxers and an undershirt. After that, I laid on my bed, and fell asleep to the sound of waves lapping on the beach.

The next morning, I woke up at 5 am, and seeing as I couldn't sleep, went to the training room to practice my powers I learned yesterday. I trained for an hour, and when I finished, took a shower and ate breakfast, while trying to find anything good to watch on TV. I finally settled on SpongeBob Squarepants, I know, I know, but what son of the Sea God can resist underwater TV shows? It's like Hades being all cheery and peppy, instead of dreary and gloomy, not that I said it anyway.

At about an hour of watching SpongeBob's antics with Patrick, the doorbell rang. I opened the door, and there was Hermes telling me to come to the meeting that's starting soon. I told him that I'll be there in a sec, and went to get changed. Just as I reached the kitchen, I realized that I could just change my appearance by thought. I thought my appearance into Bermuda shorts and a shirt with a wave pattern on it. I then flashed, which is the teleporting that Gods used that I named flashing since its flashy, in front of the doors of the throne room, and entered.

Sure enough, there was everybody else present. I saw that there were 2 extra thrones, and I sat down at my throne, light blue with a sea-green wave pattern at the bottom, wondering who the newest Olympian must be. I saw that every of the past Olympians were there, Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hera, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, and Hephaestus. I then saw Hestia get up from tending the hearth, and sit in the new throne, and I realized that she was the newest Olympian to balance it out.

"This Council has now started," thundered Zeus.

"Yeah, yeah," said Dionysus, "When are we gonna get to the part about me getting out of that Camp-For-Brats?"

"I was getting to that," said Zeus, "As you all know, Perseus Jackson has recently became an Olympian God, and so has Hestia to balance it out. Late last night, he approached me with an inquiry as to why there is no male version of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Father," said Artemis, "Are you really thinking of granting him this request? I mean, what have the Hunters done wrong? Whatever it is I will talk to them about it, and we'll settle this out, there's no need to have a boy group similar to my hunters."

"Peace, daughter," said Zeus, "The only reason I am doing this is because of what recently had happened to our young friend, and I hope that this will help him heal his aching heart."

"I still can't believe that you had no control over your daughter Owl Head," said my dad grumpily.

"I do not control my daughters action," replied Athena, "and besides, I have already given my grievances and cut off any ties with her until she realizes fully what she did to Percy."

She said my name so sweetly, you would think that I wasn't a child of her archrival.

"Anyway," said Zeus, "Percy has asked me to grant him permission to start a group called the 'Tidal Troopers?'"

"Yes, my Lord," I said, "I plan on giving them immortality, as long as they swear off girls and are virgin, such as the Hunters of Artemis. The only difference would be that my troops would be all male, they would train with close-combat mainly, have some control over water, can listen to others, and will tolerate girls to a less extreme then Artemis's Hunters."

"I think that the Tidal Troopers are a great idea," said Dionysus, surprising everyone. "It takes more of the brats off of my hands."

"Well, we'll put it to vote," said Zeus. "All in favor raise your hands."

Almost all the Olympians raised their hands.

"Then it is decided, the Tidal Troopers can start once they get enough members," said Zeus, "Council dismissed."

With that, every one flashed away. I flashed to the Big House, much to the surprise of Chiron.

"Well," he said, recovering from my surprise, "I was told there was a new camp director, a new god, and that Dionysus was relieved from his punishment, but I didn't expect to see you here again, Percy."

"I'll explain everything at dinner," I said, and went to Poseidon's cabin.

As I was walking there, I noticed there were two more cabins at the end of the lawn. One had waves and two Pegasi in front, while the other looked as if it was on fire, but seemed pleasant. I knew that the one with the Pegasi was mine, while the pleasant fire one was Hestia's. I went inside Poseidon's cabin, and saw someone already in there.

"Oh," she said, "Who are you? Only Poseidon's children are allowed in here, or that cheat of an Athena kid when Percy was here."

When she said Percy, she immediately became sadder, which made me wonder if all new kids knew about me.

"Well," I said, "I am a son of Poseidon. My name's Percy Jackson, what's yours?"

Then, her eye's became wider, and she jumped off her bed and hugged me. I was a little taken back at the sudden hug, but I then returned it.

When she stepped back, she said, "Percy, you're sort of a legend in this cabin. There are two more kids who live here, but they're on a quest right now, something about a hydra. Oh, and my names Sarah."

"Wow," I said, "Dad's been busy, then. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be with you guys all the time, but I will drop by as much as I can."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, Sarah," I said, "That's kinda a secret, but I'll tell you since we have the same dad. I've become a God, and I'm making a group similar to the Hunters of Artemis."

"Wow," Sarah exclaimed. "Wait, is it all boys, no girls?"

"Yeah," I said, "But anyone born to Poseidon is one of my siblings, and are welcome to join me regardless of gender. And, you can also stay in my cabin if needed, if it's not full that is."

"Really!" she said, jumping up and down, "Just wait until Justin hears about this. He's going to be so excited."

"Wow, there girl," I said, "This is a secret, you can't tell anyone until I tell everyone, and that's going to happen tonight at the campfire."

"Oh," she said.

"Well," I said, "I got to go, Godly duties and all."

"Well, it was nice to meet you," she said, bowing, "You are somewhat of a celebrity here, there's even a secret section in this cabin that is told to only Poseidon's kids, and some Hephaestus kids, but we're working on a way to erase their memory of it."

"Well," I said laughing, "Don't try too hard, I never made it while thinking, only doing."

And with that, I left walking towards my cabin. I was just about there, when Annabeth stepped in my way.

"This cabin is for the new Olympian only," she said, "and his kids, what is your business here?"

"Well," I said, "I'm pretty sure that I'm allowed in my own cabin, and that I have no kids either, not that I plan to anyway."

"Wait," she said, taken back, "What do you mean _your_ cabin?"

I opened my mouth, making her think I was going to say something, but then I used this power I learned from Artemis, knocked her out, and teleported her to her cabin onto her bed. I then went ahead, passed the two statues of Blackjack, and entered my cabin. The walls had the same design as my palace, and the floor made you think that there were waves on your feet. The ceiling was painted like the sky, and had Pegasi flying around. On the back wall, there was a picture of two crossed swords on a shield, which I saw was the same one that Tyson made for me, before I lost it in the Labyrinth anyway. I then heard the conch shell signaling dinner, and made my way to the pavilion.

I sat at the main table with Chiron, which caused some whispers to start. I saw that Sarah was talking with some kids at Poseidon's table, and I assumed that they were our siblings. I waved to them, and they seemed to get so excited that one of them almost fell off his seats.

Chiron then stamped his feet on the ground, silencing everyone, and said, "Campers, as you may have noticed Dionysus has left the building.** (I don't mean literally)** you may also have noticed three extra tables and cabins. Well, one of them is for the undetermined campers, so that the Hermes cabin can have their table back. The other two are for the two newest Olympians. One of them is Hestia, who says that she will allow anyone to use her table and cabin if it was needed. The other is for an Olympian who was once a demigod. He was once a camper here, and has achieved many things. He left thie camp a few years back because of a terrible heartbreak, which he is on the route of recovery from, and has trained hard to get offered to be a God once again. It is not often this happens, and this camper chose to become a god. That camper is…"


	4. The Tidal Troops Take Together

"_That camper is…"_

**Chapter 4**

"…Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Newest and Youngest Olympian, God of Tides, Swordsmanship, and Emotions, Helper of Heroes. His symbols are his sword Riptide and Pegasi, which Lord Poseidon willingly gave up." Finished Chiron.

"But please," I said, "call me Percy, I'm not one for titles or anything."

"Percy," said Travis, "Why did you become a God? What about Annabeth?"

After hearing her name, I became a little depressed, and people must have noticed it; well, they either noticed my depressed expression or they noticed the tides were more violent.

"Do not presume to ask me that question," I said, "If there is anyone that could answer that question, it would be Annabeth. Anyway, I have two announcements, one of which is to be walked to."

"The first one is," I started, "that I am starting a new group similar to the Hunters of Artemis. Anyone interested meet me in the amphitheater after my second announcement, which is the one we have to walk to."

I started walking towards my cabin, but not before pausing before my table, and touch it, which caused it to be decorated with pictures of swords, Pegasi, tides, and different smilies, which I presume is for my power over emotions. As soon as I did this, I felt a surge of knowledge come over me; I was now able to tell which demigods were in the camp, who their parents are, and what everyone was feeling(this I'm just guessing because I'm seeing a different colored aura coming from everyone). I then continued over to my cabin and stood beside it. Everyone started looking confused.

"Um…" said Annabeth, "I think you've got the wrong cabin, this is just a tool shed."

See, when I knocked her out, I also tampered with the memories of the campers so they didn't suspect me being a God. I made them think that Hestia rejoined the Olympians, and that they had already built a cabin for her, and transformed my cabin into a tool shed that transformed back with my touch.

"No, Annabeth," I said, "I made everyone think there is a tool shed until I revealed myself. I did this to protect your pride." The second part I said quietly so no one could hear me.

I then touched my cabin, it turned back into what it was when it was built, and as I looked at the campers I could see their sense of remembrance as their memories about the cabin came flooding back.

"I hope you'll forgive me," I said. "Now, anyone wanting to join my group make way to the ampitheather right now."

I then flashed to the amphitheater to get everything ready for when the campers came, which only took a few minutes. When they came, there were 100 kids in total. I knew that this was only a half of the number of campers that were here now. I wasn't sure how I knew that until I realized that Camp Half-Blood was my domain.

"Alright," I said over the talking campers, "If anyone here is either a girl or in a relationship, leave now."

About half of the campers left, leaving me with fifty.

"If anyone here is under 12 years of age or above 19 years of age, except Chiron, can leave now."

24 campers left, leaving me with 26.

"Is everyone here ready to give up love for as long as you will serve me?" I asked.

None left. _Good_ I thought. As I looked around I saw familiar faces: Nico, Travis, Connor, Will, Malcolm, and Annabeth disguised as a boy. I reached into her mind, making sure she didn't feel me in there, and looked in there to make sure whether or not it was Annabeth. _So_ I thought _She wants to get back together with me huh? I geuss she only wants to be with the big leagues; well I'll give her something to make sure she doesn't do this to anyone else what she did to me._

I pointed to her and said, "You there, Alex right?"

"Y-yes, sir," she stammered as she straightened up.

"How often do you get your girl pains?" I asked.

Most people there gasped wondering what kind of question that was, while the Stolls were busy trying to hold in their laughs.

"I don't get any sir." She said hesitantly.

"You of all people don't need to call me Percy," I said smiling, "and you of all people know that I hate being in power, Annabeth."

She then gasped and removed her guise. "Percy, why are you doing this?"

Everyone gasped, since they thought all of the girls had left.

"Why?" I asked, "I find it ironic, since I had asked you the same question when I find you snoggling with that Apollo kid."

"But Percy," she said, "He did something to my drink, that wasn't my fault."

"Oh, but it is," I said, "I read your thoughts and memories Annabeth. You left me for the next big thing. And don't try and start with the 'he tampered with my drink' nonsense; before I even talked to Chiron about my godhood, I had first sought out Joe, and read his memories. From what I saw in his memories, you would always make tea for him as soon as he had come back from killing a hellhound, and he would always feel like he should be with you after he drank that. And guess what I saw from your memories, hmm? I saw that every time you did that, you would spike his drink with a mild love potion from the Aphrodite cabin, so that you two could be together. YOU USED ME FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH REASONS, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT IT WAS MY FAULT?"

"Percy," warned Chiron. I immediately calmed down; there are many people I am mad at, but I can never be mad at Chiron. He was one of the few who helped me after I lost my mom in a fire that swept across my apartment, killing not only her, but all of the people in the apartment, including Paul and my unborn sibling. Oh, how the Fates are cruel.

"I'm sorry Chiron," I said, then I turned back to Annabeth, and scowled, "You'd do best to leave now."

As she left, I saw that she was totally embarrassed and on the verge of tears, but I dismissed it as she got what she deserved.

"Now, the rest of you, form a line." I said calmly.

The campers seemed taken back at my sudden change in mood, but soon shook it off and got in a line.

I soon got everyone inducted into the Tidal Troopers and gave them tomorrow off to get ready to leave and to say farewell to everyone. I then went to the Athena cabin to check on Annabeth; when I got there, I saw her crying on her bed, but I also saw a pinkish glow around her; somehow, I knew that glow meant she was in love with someone, but I didn't know who. I guess that's the problem with my powers, I can sense people's emotions but not who they're directed at. I'm gonna have to find a way to make that happen myself, that way I don't piss off any other gods.

I then walked towards the Big House, when I heard some noise coming from Thalia's Pine. I flashed near the entrance of the camp and saw a kid, a male about 9 years old, running towards me with a fw dracanae chasing him. I pulled out Riptide, which was now came in two forms: sword and power-up sword cortesy of Hephaestus, and went to help the kid out.

I was able to get the kids past the camp boundries, but I realized that I wasn't, so I did the stupid thing to do and charged at the dracanae. It took me only a few seconds to beat them, and so I went back to camp to help the kid being chased out. As soon as I stepped in the boundaries, I knew that the kid's name was Edgar Fleshman, was 9 years old, was the son of Demeter, and a bunch of other stuff I didn't need at the moment. I talked to him about who he really was and where he was.

I gotta admit the kid was pretty good with all this. I then sent him to his cabin with a note explaining who he was and why he was in their cabin. As I was going to the Big House _again_, I spotted the Stoll brothers sneaking off towards the Demeter cabin. I realized they were going to pull a prank on the new kid, but what they didn't know was that I had warned the Demeter cabin and Edgar about the twins, and they were prepared for the pranksters. I then went in the Big House, but before I closed the door, I heard the screams of the Stolls as the Demeter cabin forced them to eat cereal. Luckily, I made sure that no one else in the camp heard their cries for help. I, finally, went to sleep at about 11 pm.

The next morning, I woke up and went down for breakfast, flashing my usual attire as I walked down the stairs, and went and sat at the table set aside for whoever was staying at the Big House and Chiron, who I was able to convince into letting the Hephaestus kids into making a table that would allow him to sit down and eat. I was just about to eat when a bright light appeared in the middle of the pavilion. Instinctivly, I looked away, but i soon realized i didn't have to and looked back. I got up and bowed, as the person visiting me was none other than Lord Zeus.

"Percy," he said, "I have a job for you and your troops."

"My Lord," I said, "I just got my troops last night and i have given them today off. If it's possible, can you give me the mission and i can start tomorrow?"

"Fine," he said, "But tomorrow i want you to start. Anyway, I would like to say it, but i do not want th ecampers here to be worried for their friends, so i will leave a note in the Big House for you and your troops. Open it before you go, for it can only be opened once before disintergrating."

And with that, he flashed out, and i was left standing in front of everyone. I told them to keep eating if they wanted to, and went back to my food. I saw the Stoll brothers come up to me, and they had white lines covering their whole faces, which I can fairly assume is from eating cereal all day.

Before they could open their mouths, I said, "I know what you did last night. I was the one who had warned them about your prank, so I helped them prank you instead. I'll clean up your faces, but next time, ask me before you prank; there might be a task where that skill might come in handy. Also, try to improve your sneaking skills, your as clumsy as an ox and that won't help you in the future if your with me, got it?"

With that I cleaned their faces, and went ack to eating. The rest of the day went without anything of importance. New campers came in, the 25 joining my ranks running around doing last minute preparations for our journey. After the sing-along with the Apollo cabin leading, I went to the Big House to sleep, and was surprised to see an envolope on the new bulletin board.

_I guess word travels fast between Olympus and Campi _I thought. I was about to reach out and open it, when i remembered what Zeus said, and stopped myself. I then flashed into my sleeping clothes, and no i won't describe it for the pervs out there, and went to sleep thinking about how tomorrow being a long day.


	5. I have a poll up my butt!

**A/N I just want to tell everyone that I have a poll on my account for this story, and I need at least 10 people to vote. It does not have to be unanimous, but there has to be winner. I cannot continue without it. Sorry for the wait, hopefully Apollo has forgiven me for 'taking' his cookie *****cough*Hermes*cough*, and I won't have to deal with the blue orangutan on my back any longer. Bye.**


	6. We get a quest and Annabeth spying again

**A/N the poll is now closed, thank you to all who voted. I may do some more polls when I get a writer's block, just so I know what you guys want. I still don't get how the winning choice is so popular, but it helped anyway, so for everyone who voted, a virtual cookie, and for those who lost, an extra virtual brownie because I feel like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

After I woke up the next day, I decided to read the letter Zeus wrote with my troops. I told them that once they were done eating, to meet me at the pavilion, where I'd give them a bag to keep all their stuff. What I hadn't told them was that all they had to do was open both bags, and complain s little about how it was unfair that they had to pack again, and the bag I had given them would immediately suck in what they had originally packed, plus some things they would need (not having these things seen of course). While they did that, I went around making sure that everyone was doing what they were, and also to make sure that Annabeth didn't follow us. When all that had happened, I walked back to the pavilion and waited for the troops. When they had all arrived, I started speaking, but not before I noticed Annabeth sneak up with her invisibility hat on, and hide behind the group. How'd I know this, I have absolutely no clue.

"All right, guys," I said, "Calm down. Now, as you all know, Zeus has given us a quest to give ourselves a new rep. This won't be easy. I won't guarantee that all of us will be alive, since you can fall in battle, but I will guarantee that we will have success on this mission. But first, I need everyone to tell me, if they know how, how to know if there is another being nearby watching us?"

Malcolm was the first to answer, smirking, which I guessed was because he knew Annabeth was there.

"Well," he said, "You'd have to first know what kind of being it is, whether godly, demigod, mortal, immortal, or monster. Then, you'd try to feel around you and, if you can, determine whether it's a girl or a boy."

"And what would that be, my dear Malcolm?"

"Well, for starters, I know that there's a girl snooping on us nearby, a demigod as a matter of fact. And I also believe she's one of my sisters, too."

"Well, thanks to Malcolm's descriptions, I want everybody to start practicing before we go. Anyone who discovers it, cannot and must not go after her. Once everybody has found her, or failed miserable, I will permit her to leave, but for now, she cannot move."

After that, I watched my troops start practicing what I had told them to do. I could tell that Malcolm had a lot of practice to do, so I went towards Nico to talk to him, since I knew that he had felt Annabeth.

"Hey Nico, did you find her?" I asked

"Yeah, I can't believe after all this, she still wants to do it." He replied.

"I know, right?" I said, "but anyways, I came here to ask you something. Do you want to be my lieutenant?"

"M-m-me?" he stuttered

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked, "You're the person I'd trust my immortal life to right know, and you know that."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, "Anyway, I accept."

"Good," I said, "now all you have to wear is this cape. I know, I know, but I couldn't think of anything better. Plus, it'll look great when you're shadow-travelling, so there's always that bonus."

I gave him a blue-green cape with waves on the bottom and swords crossed in the middle.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Nico, "But is it alright if I wore it only when we're near someone, because I actually like my clothes."

"Don't worry," I said, "The cape is enchanted so that it fits the personality of the wearer. Don't ask me how, because Hecate enchanted it, and also, it never gets in your way. If you try to sit down, the cape will automatically move backwards, or whichever way it needs to, so that you don't have to sit on it."

"Great," he said wearing the cape, "Now we may have to help the others find the girl."

I laughed, and we both set out on helping the others find Annabeth without looking. Soon, everyone succeeded, and I let Annabeth go. Then I got everyone gathered around me as I got the letter Zeus sent me.

"Okay first off," I said, "I have chosen my lieutenant, and that is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Second off, this is the letter I got from Lord Zeus, so be respectful of what he says. So here goes:

_Dear Perseus,_

_I have noticed that there have been many Monster Coffee shops opening up in Georgia, mainly Atlanta. As you may or may not know, Monster Coffee shops only open up near a hydra, and especially when its head has been cut off. I have decided that the first mission for you and your troops to prove their worth is to take down the hydra there. Your job is to defeat the hydra, thereby stopping the Monster Coffee shops from opening anymore. Good Luck, and Good Bye._

_Lord Zeus_

_King of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos in the First Titan War, Wielder of the Master Bolt, Lord of the Skies, Lightning and Thunder._"

After I finished reading the letter out loud, the letter jumped out of my hand and tore itself to pieces. **(Harry Potter anybody? Huh?)**. After that, there was a long silence.

"Does anyone know how to defeat a hydra? Asked Travis

"Because we sure don't," said Connor

"I do," said Malcolm, "All we have to do is cut its head off, and burn the stump before it can grow back."

"Okay," I said, "Is there any Hephaestus kids here that can control fire?"

"I can," said a voice near the back. "My name's Leo Gomez. **(Lost Hero anybody? Huh?)** and I have been practicing my fire powers ever since I was brought to camp a few years ago."

"Great," I said, "That makes things a little easier. Okay, everyone we're leaving in 10 minutes. That should leave everyone enough time to say good bye to anyone they have to, and finish up any last minute things."

After everyone left, I kept a few people back, namely Leo, Nico, Malcolm, Will, and the Stolls. I had a gift for each of them. Each had gotten a picture book to remind them of everyone and everything they might need in case they felt sad. I also gave Leo a travelling forge that can be transformed into a pair of earrings (I know real manly, but the kid liked it), Will a new med kit that could rival Apollo's (since I asked Hermes to take some stuff from his, which you didn't hear from me), a helm for Nico that similarly to his father's, and a ring for Malcolm so that he can analyze and plan getaways on the spot. After that, they went off to finish some last minute business, while I went to the Athena cabin. Before I could knock, Annabeth opened the door, got surprised, then quickly composed herself before glaring at me.

"Annabeth," I said, "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Why are you trying to listen in on our meetings?" I asked

"Oh," she said, "Well, I was really wondering whether you actually meant what you said about forming a new boy group similar to the Hunters."

"Of course I was serious," I responded annoyed, "Do you really think that I would wait for you for all eternity after I saw you making out with that Apollo kid? Honestly Annabeth, when someone's heart breaks because of the one thye had loved, they don't just go crawling back right away, not all of them. Eventually, they would all move on, and that's what happened to me. I. Moved. On."

"But why Percy?" asked Annabeth, "Why? I really want to go out with you again."

"Wow, Annabeth," I said, "I always knew you had a big pride, but I never thought I'd see the day when you always wanted to be in the spotlight. I guess I should have seen that coming, since after the Titan War, I was the big shot, and after _Arty _came back from defeating a dracanae and getting back the celestial bronze it had, he was in the spotlight, and you went after him. Just know this Annabeth, I loved my WiseGirl, but I lost her a while ago and have yet to find her again."

"Percy—" she started, but I was gone before she could continue. I then walked up towards the entrance of the camp, and waited for my troops to come. They soon came, and we set off.

**Okay, about Leo Gomez. I've been getting a bunch of reviews/PMs about how Leo's name in the HOO series is Valdez, and I realize that, but this isn't _that_ Leo. It's a different Leo with the same name. Gods, people, don't you have people with the same name wherever you're from?**


	7. We have the same WHAT!

**A/N I just wanted to tell everyone that I know that Leo's last name is Valdez in the series, but this is not him. I just wanted to throw this out there for that certain group *cough* *cough* that has no imagination on different people having the same name. Anyways, back to the story. Please review, it actually helps!**

**Here's a list of the positions in the Troopers:**

**Malcolm=head strategist**

**Nico=Lieutenant**

**Connor and Travis= lead scouts**

**Will=lead medic**

**Leo=head forger**

**Chapter 6**

We soon arrived at Atlanta Georgia, thanks to my superb godliness, and were camping on the outskirts of the city. We were in the middle of a planning session inside my tent. There was Malcolm, my lead strategist, Nico, my lieutenant, and a few others that have been suggested to help with the planning. Will is busy teaching those that went under his wing how to be a better medic, in case we need to divide. Leo was in his tent teaching his own class of troops on forgery, while the Stolls were teaching everyone else on how to be stealthy (I know they aren't exactly the stealthiest people, but on the way here, they learned how to be stealthier, and now can get around almost anyone without being heard, everyone that is, except the gods).

"We should see where the most recent monster donut shop has opened up, and look near there," said Malcolm

"That would be a good idea," said Nico, "If we knew where it was. Hey, Perce, can you find out where the last monster donut shop opened by some crazy god powers?"

"Sorry, Death Breath," I said, "I can't, but if we run into the Hunters, then I'll ask Artemis if there is a way."

"Fine," he said. He was going to say more, but we heard our lookouts that there was a group of girls nearby.

We ran out to where we heard it, to see a group of girls with bows and arrows. I told everyone to be on guard, but do not do anything to make themselves noticed. I then told the Stolls to get everyone packed, but quietly. As they went back towards camp, we watched the group of girls, when I saw Artemis and Thalia walking together.

"Okay, everyone," I said, "It's just the Hunters. That means we have to be extra careful near them. Remember, they hate boys and will try to do anything they can to humiliate you. Try to tolerate them as much as possible, but if worse comes to worse, I give you permission to conduct a minor prank on them."

I knew this was extreme, but I didn't want my troops to end up on like the Hunters. I figured that there was always one girl that we can get close to, like a best friend or mother, but not get into a relationship. I wanted them to respect girls, but not let them completely dominate their lives, and be ruined by them as I did with Annabeth. Soon the Stolls came back with everyone who was in camp's tent down, and ready to go. I then had everyone who didn't have their tent down go and do it, and I gave Nico my permission to bring down my tent and bring it to me. As soon as they left, Connor had the best idea of stepping on a twig, and snapping it. Then, a hundred arrows came flying towards us. We deflected them as much as we could. More and more arrows came flying towards us, before I put a wall of water in front of us.

"Hey," I yelled, "Cease fire! We're the Tidal Troopers and we're here on a mission!"

"What!" said Artemis, "Girls cease fire! Now!"

Then, the volley of arrows stopped, and the Hunter's came towards us. Soon, all of my troops were near me, and I got my tent from Nico and kept it in my backpack.

"Percy," said Artemis, "What are you doing here? What is this mission you speak about?"

"I was sent by Zeus to kill a hydra in this area," I said, "We just arrived a half hour ago, and we've been trying to decide our next course of action, when one of my lookout saw your group and called for us. I then came here to see what your intentions were before I took action."

"Well," she said, "I then take it that we are on the same quest."

"What," I said, "Lord Zeus didn't inform me of teaming up with the Hunter's for this quest."

"Well, I may have told him not to," she said, "I wanted to see what you would have done with this surprise."

"Okay, then" I said, "Anyways, I guess we'll have to go together. Camp here, with boys on one side and girls on the other?"

"That sounds reasonable," she said, before turning around and talking quietly among her group. I then took the chance, turned around to my group, and put up a soundproof invisible barrier.

"Alright, troops," I said, "this is our chance of getting on the Hunters' good side. We do not want to mess this up, or the Hunters will make our lives a living hell for the rest of eternity, so listen up! Do not disrespect them, do not touch their stuff, do not steal from them, and most certainly do not try to flirt with them, directly or indirectly. If they start pulling pranks on you, tell me so I can address it to Lady Artemis. If, after that, they still pull pranks on you, do not prank them back unless it is extremely necessary. That means that their pranking is endangering either the emotional or the physical health of any of our brethren, so if you see your fellow troops getting hurt by the Hunter's pranks, and they insist on doing so even after we tell them not to, I give you permission to prank them back, but do not get carried away. If they tell on Artemis, I will back you guys up, since I trust you guys. If I hear of anyone unnecessarily pranking the Hunters, then I will take immediate action towards you, understand? Alright, now remember this for whenever we have to do a mission with the Hunters for now and forever."

I then lowered the barrier, and turned around to see Artemis fuming.

"What are you trying to pull, Perseus?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I simply put up an invisible sound-proof barrier because I needed to have a private talk with my troops concerning their behaviors towards the Hunters."

"Oh," she said, calmer, but still mad, "In that case, then we'll camp right here, since you guys were still here."

"Wait, what?" I asked, "Fine, but we're going to have to put up boundaries for where your Hunters and my troops are going to be separated."

"Alright, why don't we make it the creek, here, that way, you can be able to sense if a Hunter is crossing into your territory, or vice versa, and deal with them accordingly."

"Aright," I said, turning around. "Troops, lay camp again. It should be easier, considering we were in a bit of a hurry to pack, so just do the procedure I showed you the other day, and we'll be fine. Nico, I need you to unpack my tent as well."

My troops then set out and started unpacking their tent, while some unpacked a little more, like Nico and my tent, Leo and his forge, and Will and his medical tent. Artemis also dismissed her Hunters to pack, and she and I went over to where our tents were, and I saw mine already set up, so I waited for her to come outside to talk.

"Wait," she said, "You aren't going to supervise them?"

"Oh, I already do," I said, "You see, the day I went to ask Zeus to think about the Tidal Troopers, I asked him if I could have add a bird as one of my symbols, and he gave me permission. Of course, being the son of the sea god I am, I chose the penguin, and I gave those that stay with me and my troops the ability to live in warmer weathers than they are used to."

"Oh, so it's similar to me and my hawks," she said.

"Actually, you inspired me for it," I said, "See, I saw that birds were a great resource for when I'm not around and seeing that I already have some Pegasi for aerial scouts, I decided to have penguins to use as land and water scouts."

"Anyways," she said, "I needed to ask you about how you were going to do this."

"Ah, the mission," I said, "See, we were in the middle of a planning session, when you guys came. So far, we have decided to search in the vicinity for any monster donut shops that have been recently opened. Which reminds me, seeing as you have been a goddess longer than I have, I was wondering if we were able to sense these donut shops being opened."

"No, we can't," she said, looking at me a little strangely

"Artemis, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"Like what?" she asked, straightening herself up.

"Never mind," I said, "So I say we go over to our planning tent, seeing as how all our plans are there."

"All right," she agreed, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

I went over to the planning tent, meeting Nico on the way there. We talked about what would qualify enough of the Hunters pranks, which I know they're going to do, to let the troops prank the Hunters back. I told him that after our planning session with Lady Artemis and their planning group, I would discuss this with the troops even more. Just as I had finished telling him about this, I heard a shout near Leo's forges. We ran there, only to find the forge destroyed, and all the metal in pieces near on the floor.

"Leo, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, you see," he said, "I was working with some of the others who can forge, when a few of the Hunters came and asked if they could see how we made our weapons and why. I told them why and showed them how, but right after I finished, they started destroying my forge and all of our metals. I, however, had to go get a new hammer form my tent, and when I came back, I asked my fellow forgers, and they told me what had happened."

"All right," I said, "I'm going to check all your memories to make sure this isn't a prank, okay?"

They agreed, and I searched their memories, to find what they had said to be true. Then, I told Nico to IM Hephaestus and tell him what had happened to his son, and ask is he could send another traveling forge and some more metal for the forgers, while I went and talked to Lady Artemis about this. I found her near the troops planning tent, and she was surprised to see my anger.

"Lady Artemis, with all due respect," I said, controlling my anger, "Did you send some of your Hunters to destroy our forges and metal?"

"Perseus, why would you blame it on my Hunters." She said, "I will tell you once, and once only. I have told them not to prank your troops while we are here, and I trust that they are following my orders. I bet that your forgers just accidently destroyed it all, and blamed it on my Hunters."

"No, it is not so, Lady Artemis," I said, "I have warned my troops about the Hunters. I have told them to be respectful and mindful of your Hunters, and I trust my troops as you do your Hunters. They are telling the truth, as I have checked their memories for it, and the two groups' memories match up. If I may, I would like to point out those that have destroyed my troops forges. I would like to search the memories of these girls, and I will also bring my forgers, so that you may search their memories as well."

"All right," she said, "But if I find that you are lying, then I will personally send you and your group to Tartarus."

I then pointed out the girls that destroyed my forges, and told Nico to bring the forgers. When the two groups came, Lady Artemis and I checked both the groups mind to see if this is true, and to Lady Artemis's surprise, it was. To say that she was fuming would be an understatement.

"Girls!" she scolded, "I have warned you that pulling pranks on the troops is not permitted."

"But, Lady Artemis," cried one of the girls, "We only did it, because they refused to take us out for dinner!"

"What!" she said, "So it's your troops fault!"

"Lady Artemis," I said calmly, "As you know, both the Hunter's and the Troop's are against relationships. What my troops have done is simply their duty of staying away from love. Granted that I allow my troops to have a closer relationship than you would allow your Hunters, which does not mean that I allow them to date anyone. When they joined, they swore that they wouldn't date or fall into a romantic relationship with anyone. With that being said, I would just like to point out that it was these group of girls that are at fault for even asking such a question, to which they would have responded the same no matter what the answer."

Artemis's anger towards me and my troops seemed to be quelled, but that did not prevent her from diverting her fury towards the girls that destroyed my forges.

"You girls are officially banned from the Hunt for not following orders and forcing Percy's troops into a situation where you would be able to destroy their supplies no matter what the answers." She yelled.

As soon as she said that, I noticed a glow diminish from them that I didn't catch before. I looked at Thalia and the ex-Hunters and realized that the glow was Artemis's blessings.

After Artemis teleported the ex-Hunters out of our camp and wiped any memory of what they had learned during their Hunt, we decided that it was too late to have a planning session, so we delayed it to tomorrow. After she left, I told my penguins to guard the camp border, but only the men's side, and to only let through what I permit. I then told the same thing to the Pegasi we had, except for Blackjack and a few of his friends, and told every trooper to retire form camp by the time it was 10. It was about 8 o' clock now, so they had some time to get ready. I went by the forges, to notice that Hephaestus sent over not one, but ten new travelling forges, with twice the amount of metal. I then thanked him in my mind, before I went to my tent. I made sure I had everything, ate with my troops, shared stories together, and then retired to bed. As I slept, only one thing was on my mind: Why in the world of Greek mythology was Artemis being so nice to me?


	8. Wait, you're dating who now?

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, I got ready still wondering why Artemis is being nice to me.

_Maybe she's being nice to get on my good side_ I thought _and when I'm not looking, she'll turn me into a jackalope or something. Hmmm, a jackalope. It's such a fun word to say, Jack-a lop-a._

"Hey, Perce," called Nico.

"Yeah," I said, "If the Stolls are pranking the other troops, tell them I'll take away their pranking log book or whatever it is."

"No, it's not that," said Nico as he appeared in my doorway, "Lady Artemis requests your presence in her strategy tent."

"All right," I said and we walked out with swords sheathed, "Did she tell you where it is?"

"Yeah," he said, "She did, but I have a feeling she's falling for you."

"Yeah, I've noticed that," I said, "I've been wondering why she's been flirting with me and being nice to me."

"I've spoken with Thalia about this," said Nico, "And she said that when you're not around, most of the conversations she has with her Lady end up about you. She also said that this has been happening ever since you've become a god."

"Huh," I grunted, "Maybe we can make a lasting relationship, if she's ready to break her vow, that is."

"And when do you think that'll happen?" asked Nico

I was about to answer, when we had reached Artemis's strategy tent. We entered to find all those who were there during my strategy session present, along with a few Hutners.

"Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up," joked Thalia

"Oh shut up," I said, "It's not like I've been sleeping this whole time. I've actually been thinking about things, well that I'd rather not go into right now."

Nico nudged me, and we sat down near the back of the tent. Me and Artemis sat next to each other, Nico and Thalia across from each other, and so on for the rest of the tent.

"So, did we decide on any course of actions yet," I asked

"Not yet, Perseus," said Artemis, "We were waiting for you."

"Well then why don't we get started." I said.

We spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon planning, until we took a break for lunch. My troops and I went back to our side, and got everyone together.

"All right," I said, "Everyone gather your penguins, we're going fishing, and don't worry, I'll make sure you get your favorite kind of fish, even if it's not supposed to be living here."

Everyone cheered, as we got our penguins, which are the bestest birds ever by the way, and went near the creek. We brought out our fishing poles, as the penguins dove in. See, our penguins don't just guard our camp; they help us with our fishing by getting the fish to come near our fishing reels. Each one of us has a different one, so that our penguins can differentiate between whose reel is whose. Once everyone got their fish, cooked and eaten, everyone went back to what they were doing before. Those who were in the planning session, walked with Nico and me as we made our way back to Artemis's strategy tent.

"Oh, Perseus," said Artemis, somewhat surprised, "I didn't expect you to come back so quickly. I trust that there's no difficulty with getting your food?"

"There was none," I said, "Our penguins help us when we're fishing as well, so we catch our fish quicker than most others. Plus the fact that we're boys, and most of us love to eat, doesn't help us eat any slower."

We all laughed at that, though my troops glared at me afterwards, to which I just shook it off.

"Anyway," said Artemis, "What brings you all back here?"

"Well," I said, "Seeing that we didn't finish our strategy session, I was wondering if we could finish today, so both the Hunters and Troops can get some practice in today, if they haven't done so already, and we'll be able to get our plan in motion quicker."

"All right," she said, "Thalia, Tara, and everyone else who was present at our strategy session earlier."

"Yes, Milady," said Thalia, before dashing off. The rest of us then entered and sat on our original spots as before.

"So, Lady Artemis," said Malcolm, "How do you feel about Percy making a group similar to your Hunters?"

I'll admit, that question threw me off just as much as it did to Artemis.

"Oh," she said, "Well, at first I hated it, but when Zeus told me that he's planning on sending us on missions together more often, then I decided to rethink this whole thing. After I did some thinking, I realized that I'm okay with Perseus creating a new group similar to my Hunters, as long as they know their boundaries and are just as good of a warriors as their leader. I also realized that the troops are just competition for me and my Hunters, and I will make it so that the Hunters would be the first to be called for the most important missions."

"Wow," said Travis, "That's a lot of thought."

"Not that you've got anything to think about in the first place," grumbled Nico, causing everyone to laugh, and Travis to glare at my lieutenant. Just then, Thalia and the Hunters walked in, and they looked confused as to why their Lady Artemis is laughing with my troops and me.

"What's going on?" asked Thalia.

"Just Nico giving Travis a lesson in insults," I said

"Oh," said Thalia

"Anyways, where were we in the planning?" I asked, seeing how uncomfortable the Hunters were. The rest of the afternoon passed without anything eventful, and in the evening, my troops and I went back to our camp to practice. After practice, we went hunting for some deer, and we ate. After dinner, I went up to Travis and Connor, and asked if they knew where the nearest McDonald's was.

"Why of course," said Travis

"Do you take us for idiots for not going ahead and looking for places to steal from" asked Connor

"Maybe," I said, and they immediately glared, "Nah I'm just kidding, I expected as much form you two. Anyways, I need you two to go and steal some breakfast from them. Oh, and if you see some other places to get some food, I give you permission, but hurry back, we might need our master prankers in case the Hunters decide to go overboard."

"Sir, yes, sir." They saluted and ran off towards Atlanta.

"What was that?" asked a voice behind me.

I turned around to find Artemis glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why are you giving them permission to steal?" she asked

"Well," I asked, "the way I see it, everyone's been working really hard lately, so I decided to give them a reward. I actually thought of this plan when they decided to join: everyone works hard, the Stolls get to steal, everyone gets a reward; everyone wins."

"Well, did you plan on sharing with the Hunters?" she asked.

"Well, knowing those two," I said, "They'd probably have stolen more than enough for the troops and Hunters combined, even if you weren't here."

"Well," she said, visibly relaxing, "That's good. I need to see you in my tent right now, if you aren't too busy that is."

"Oh, no," I said, "Never too busy to deny a goddess."

Then we teleported to her tent, and I found that it had been set up as if there was a date going on.

"What's all this?" I asked; weary of what she might be planning.

"See," she replied, "I didn't tell you guys the whole reason as to why I'm all right with you forming an all-male group similar to my Hunters."

"And that would be?" I asked. Before she answered, though, she sat down and gestured for me to sit down. I sat down still weary of what she might do to me, across from her.

"I have come to realize," she said, "that I am in fact in love with you. I have spoken with Aphrodite about this, and she said that she didn't cause this. She actually told me that she had been keeping our love for each other with the whole Percy-Annabeth thing, so know that you're a god, she decided to remove that whole guise, and let us feel our true love for each other."

"Wow," I said

"And know," she said, "I need to know if you feel the same way about me."

"I do actually," I said, "I've felt this way for a while know, but I've been keeping it under tabs in fear of you turning me into a jackalope if I dared to reveal my true feelings for you."

"Well, than," she said, "Why don't we tweak our rules a little? I know that there are at least two of my Hunters are in love of two of your Troops."

"Oh, I know," I said, "I've known for a while. You can't forget, I'm the god of emotions; nothing can escape me emotionally."

"Well, I was thinking that we should allow them to date," she said, "As long as the feelings are mutual."

"I can help with that," I said, "being the god of emotions and all. But wait, what about us?"

"Oh, yes," she said, looking down and thinking.

I, however, was taking in her beauty, for even when she was thinking, she had this certain glow that made me fall for her even more.

"Hmm," she said, "Well, maybe we could tell everyone once we defeat the hydra, and have to go to Olympus to report our success."

"That makes sense," I said, after which, came a roar and a horn.

"That's my battle horn," she said, "get your troops ready, we might need to pack and leave."

"All right," I said

I teleported to my tent, and walked out to find everyone eating some marshmallows, courtesy of the Stolls.

"Percy, where were you?" asked Nico, "I checked your tent when the Stolls came back with this stuff, and you weren't there."

"Sorry guys," I said, "Artemis wanted to talk to me, but enough of that. Guys, get ready, something's attacking the Hunters' camp, and we might need to leave quickly."

Everyone groaned, but got up and packed anyway.

"Nico, I need you to make sure everyone's doing what they need to, and help Leo with his forges, if they need it." I said, "I'm going to go help the Hunter's, and send Leo too. If it's the Hydra, then we're going to need him."

"Sure, Perce," he said and he dashed off towards the forge side of camp.

I made my way towards where the commotion was in the Hunters camp, and saw that it was indeed the Hydra. I brought out riptide, and started fighting it. Every now and then, I would cut off a head, and one of the Hunters would shoot a fire arrow onto the stubble, thereby stopping it from regrowing. After I cut off about half of the heads, Leo came and started shooting fire at the heads that I cut off. Soon, the hydra was killed and we started to head back north.

During the trip back north, Artemis and I started discussing about how our rules should change. We decided, that for the sake of our Hunters/Troops, that if someone wants to go out with another, the two have to join our ranks. We also talked on how to go about telling everyone about his. We decided to tell Nico and Thalia first, since we knew that they love each other, but are too afraid to do it, and that when we tell the Olympians and we get the Council's permission to do so, we will come tell everyone at camp, since the Hunters and Troops will be staying there until we finish.

We left Nico and Thalia in charge of the two groups, and we flashed o Olympus.

"Lord Zeus," I said.

"Ah, yes," he said, "Perseus Jackson, I hope you liked the surprise I gave you."

"Yes, I was indeed surprised," I said, "and we have brought two pieces of news. The first is that we have defeated the hydra."

"Was it the troops, hunters, or both?" he asked

"Both, sir," I said, "And the second piece of news is that, um…"

"We are dating each other," finished Artemis.

"WHAT!" boomed Zeus.


	9. World War 3

**Chapter 9:**

"What do you mean you're dating?" asked Zeus

"I mean, that we are DATING," said Artemis

"What about you're oath?" asked Zeus

"I've spoken to the Fates about this," said Artemis, "And they've said that the oath I originally took was a false oath, meaning that it was not a real oath."

"But why?" asked Zeus, "Why would they make it a false oath?"

"Because," said Artemis, "They were looking in the future right before I said it, and saw this moment where I would fall in love with Percy, and so they never made it binding."

"What, that's preposterous!" said Zeus, "Perseus, what do you have to say in this matter?"

I looked at Zeus straight in the eye, and said, "I say that I love Artemis from the bottom of my heart, even more than Annabeth, and I will always stand by her side, no matter what the consequence."

Just then, the rest of the Olympians, with Hades whom I suspected was forced here by Poseidon, flashed in.

"Brother," said Hestia, "Why are you so angry? There are storms raging all over the world."

"Sister," said Zeus, "This tidal tyranny has just told me that he's dating Artemis, and that her vow of never falling for a man was a false oath."

"Percy," asked Poseidon, "Is this true?"

"Yes, Dad," I said, "It's true, Artemis and I are in love with each other, and from what I heard from Artemis, the Fates have seen this happen, and didn't bind her oath in the first place."

"Percy," boomed Zeus, "Unless you give up Artemis, and she makes a binding oath to never fall in love again, then I declare war on you."

"Zeus, let's be rational," said Poseidon, "Is war really necessary to separate these two? I mean, have you seen how true their love is."

"It is absolutely necessary," thundered Zeus

"Then I declare war on you Zeus," I said.

"What?" asked Poseidon

"It's the only way to be with Artemis," I said, "and I'm not going to let it end up like last time, especially to some big-headed, egotistical, jerk!"

"Fine," said Poseidon, "Then I join Percy's side."

"And I, too," said Hades, "I may not like the boy, but I would much rather have him rule the gods, then have Zeus rule."

One by one, the rest of the Olympians picked their sides. Ares and Athena joined Zeus's side; Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, and Hermes on mine. Dionysus, Demeter, and Hestia chose to stay neutral, unless forced upon.

After my side flashed to San Francisco to make the old Titan base our own, Artemis left to get the Hunters, while I left to get my troops.

"What do you mean the Olympians are going into a civil war?" asked Nico.

"Zeus does not agree with me being with Lady Artemis, and he has become delusional, seeing war as the only option," I said, "And since I won't want my relationship with Artemis to end up like my last one, I declared war on Zeus so that we may be together. I have also changed up the rules for the Troops. You are allowed to date, as long as that special someone is in the Hunters."

"What do you mean?" asked Nico blushing.

"Go get her, Death Breath," I said, "but first, tell the rest of the troops the change in rules and what has happened. We're leaving as soon as everyone is packed, and do not wait for me. Use the penguins and travel through the ocean. The penguins will know where they need to go, which is San Francisco. Once you reach San Fran, go to the old Titan Base that was destroyed during the second Titan War, our base is there and report to me, if not, Artemis, got that?"

Nico nodded, and left my tent. I then flashed to the Big House. Chiron then came trotting up to me, with a worried expression on his face.

"Percy," he said, "What's wrong with Zeus?"

"It's Civil War," I said, "Zeus wouldn't let me be with Artemis, so, in hopes of us being together in the future, I declared war on Zeus. Poseidon, Hephaestus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades, and Hera have joined my side. Ares and Athena have joined Zeus's. Dionysus, Demeter, and Hestia stayed neutral, unless something happens to sway their opinions. I have only come here to warn the campers, and to get those who need it, a safe passage home."

"All right," said Chiron, "I'll call a war meeting right now."

As he cantered off, I went to my old cabin, Poseidon's, to check if I left anything there. I saw someone in there, and was surprised to see Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I said, "What's wrong?"

"You don't want me," she said. Her eyes were all puffy, as if she was crying.

"Annabeth," I said, "What you did, I could never forgive you for it. Even if I did, I couldn't be able to bring myself to love you like I once did, knowing that you never loved me before. I hope we can be friends, though."

"Fine," she said, "but what are you doing here, why aren't you with your troops?"

"All will be revealed, but first, there's a councilor meeting about to take place." I said, and I flashed us there.

I had just flashed us with enough time for me and Annabeth to separate before everyone arrived. Once everyone was settled, and all the attention was on me, I began.

"All right, now I know there has been some strange weather lately," I said, "and that is because Zeus is angry, no wait, fuming. The reason being that Lady Artemis and I are dating, and he refuses to believe that we are a couple. Now, in an attempt to be together at the end of this, I have declared war on Zeus. Lady Athena and Lord Ares have joined Zeus's side. Ladies Hera and Aphrodite, and Lords Hephaestus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo have joined my side. Lord Dionysus and Ladies Hestia and Demeter have chosen to stay neutral. Zeus and I have agreed to let those campers whose godly parents are neutral to travel up north to Canada so they are not involved in the war. However, those whose parents are in the war, and especially those who oppose Zeus, are at more of a risk. So in order to save as many campers as we can, those campers whose godly parent is opposing Zeus will be traveling with me to the other side of the country."

"Wait, I have a question," said Annabeth, "What about those whose godly parent do not oppose Zeus? Where will they go?"

"That, dear Annabeth, I do not know," I said, "For they are not on my side. Now, those who are coming with me, go know and get your cabin ready, for we are leaving soon. As for the minor gods, once they have decided which side, if any, they are taking, then they themselves will come and tells you, or they will tell Chiron. Dismissed."

An hour later, the Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Hades cabins (Hera doesn't have any in her cabin, so no need to say her name) were all set and waiting at the beach. I, of course, have been waiting there since the council adjourned, debating as to whether I should use the water or just teleport. You see, while I was training with Artemis, I found that I was able to use water to transport myself, which works especially better if I'm using salt water or tides. I decided to use the water, since I'll have a double edge here, having both salt water and tides to help me.

"All right, everyone gather round me and in the water, not too deep," I said, "I'll be using a method of transportation only available to me, called Tidal Transport, and only me since I am the god of Tides, and have no offspring."

With that, everyone waded into the tide. I willed the tide to rise enough so that it would touch everyone's feet, and I transported everyone to my base in Mt. Othrys. Once we got there, the campers set off to their respective parents. The Hephaestus cabin went to the forges, the Apollo campers went to the archery range, the Poseidon campers went near the water and dad, the Hades campers stayed near the shadows, the Aphrodite campers went to their mother, and the Hermes campers went to the sword-fighting arena. I went to the strategy room, and got the basics of what had happened while I was getting my troops and the appropriate campers.

Apparently, Zeus took down the Mist, and now the mortals are choosing sides as well. Poseidon has blocked off all naval supply lines to help Zeus's side, while Zeus did the same to our aerial supply line. Hades has been getting the underworld ready for war, and frankly, I'm glad that he's on our side, since every person killed just added warriors to Hades's domain, therefore enhancing our fighting force. Also, the Hunters and troops arrived at the same time while I was getting the campers, and they have been practicing like crazy. After being debriefed, I went over to Artemis's tent, to find her deep in thought.

"This is bad," said Artemis, "The fact that the Mist is down and the mortals are choosing sides, only makes it worse."

"Hey," I said, calmly, "As long as we're together, then we have nothing to worry about. Besides, unclaimed campers are my property until they're claimed. I've spoken to the Fates so that all unclaimed campers will wind up here, and if they're not from our cabins, then we will send them over."

"But what if they don't want to?" asked Artemis

"Then it's my duty to take care of those future heroes, no matter whose child they may be." I said. I then placed a stray strand behind her ear, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Not now," she said, "Can't you see I'm busy."

"Yeah," I said, "But I'm never too busy for you."

That caused her to giggle, and we went on a full on make out session for about ten minutes, when Artemis stopped it.

"I better go check up on my Hunters." She said

"Well," I said, "If you're doing that, then I'll check on my troops. Just so you know, I'm letting them date, but only I it's someone in the Hunters, and they love each other as much as we do."

"Ok," she said, "And I have done the same with my Hunters. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Artemis," I said, "I know I don't have a ring with me, but will you marry me?"

"Of course, Perseus," she said, "but when you do get a ring, I expect you to do it the old-fashioned way: on one knee and my hand on yours."

"Of course," I said, before we separated. I then went over to the forges to get a ring from Hephaestus.

_Tomorrow, I'm doing it the way she wants_ I thought, as I got my ring.


	10. American Civil War 2 winding down

**Chapter 10**

5 years later

We were walking back to our room from our most recent strategy session, when Artemis, now my wife, starting ranting about how Zeus has been gaining his allies.

"I still can't get over how Hera was only on our side until we get married," said Artemis.

"Yeah," said Percy, "And you'd think that after all these years, she'd be our ally, or at least neutral, and help overthrow Zeus who forced her to marry him, but no. She just had to be on Zeus's side. I mean, where was this when Zeus was cheating on her? "

"And the fact that he bribed Dionysus to join his side just goes to show how much of a bad ruler he is," said Artemis, "I mean, who bribes their own children to be allies?"

"Apparently Zeus," I said, "Besides, we all knew that he and his brothers were somewhat paranoid in their own special way."

"You do realize that you just called your own father paranoid, right?" asked Artemis

"If he heard me, he'll get over it." I said, shrugging it off.

"We heard that!" came a voice from the other end of the hall.

"That was either your dad or Lord Hades," said Artemis

"Again, my dad will get over it, he always does when I call him that," I said, "Lord Hades, it's going to take longer."

"You called your dad paranoid before?" asked Artemis in disbelief.

"Only when he starts pacing in his throne room, ranting about how Zeus doesn't care about his brothers enough to spare their children." I said, "And then I remind him that Lord Hades can always bring them back as skeletons if we needed to."

"You know," said Artemis, "it never ceases to amaze me as to how much of Annabeth's brain rubbed off on you."

We laughed, and then we realized that we skipped lunch. We then flashed to the cafeteria, where our troops immediately stood up and bowed. We have a wide variety of troops, ranging from monsters to plain mortals. Ever since Zeus took down the Mist five years ago, Americans have taken sides. Those who wished not to take sides fled the country. Me and Artemis have been able to restore the Mist just enough to block the reality of the war from the rest of the world. They still see America in war with itself, and they send supplies to each sides by their own ways, water for us, and air for Zeus, but the only reason that we didn't block America was because our troops wanted to help us win. Our troops know the real reason, but the rest of the world thinks that the U.S. has split due to some political shenanigan.

I then realized that we haven't checked up on our battles.

"Hey Arty," I said calling her by her nickname that only I can use, "We haven't checked up on the battles."

"Oh, yes," she said, "We can do that while we eat."

So, we took our food up to the battle watching room. Yes, it is what the name is, but we couldn't come up with a better name okay. We checked up on all our battles, which somehow was only in the Midwest.

"Dang it, they took New Orleans," I said, "We need that base if we are to get our supplies from Europe," I said.

"But we gained Topeka in Kansas," said Artemis

"Now, if we can get Jefferson City, the rest of Missouri will fall," said Artemis

"That will give us a good foothold to grab the states around it, which we can eventually use to continue east," I said, finishing what was probably the rest of her sentence.

"Great," she said, "We've captured Arkansas."

"Good, then we can attack Missouri from the West and South," I said. "Do we have enough forces in the  
>North to attack Minnesota?"<p>

"We have twice as many troops we need to capture Minnesota," she said, "We can hope to capture it by Tuesday."

"Great," I said, "Then send about half of the extra forces south to attack Iowa," I said, "If we can capture that, then after we capture Minnesota, we can attack Wisconsin."

"Yup," she said, "And the rest of the battles seem to be in our favor."

"Fine, but ask Hades if he can send some troops down to Baton Rouge," I said, "Once Poseidon captures New Orleans again with his forces, they can join up to capture Louisiana, and force Zeus on the ropes."

"Done," said Artemis

"All right," I said, "That seems to be all of them. Now why don't we go to the hot tub, and have some relaxing time to our own."

"Fine, but if we're needed, we are going to join right away," she said, "Got it?"

"Yup" I said, "Right after we change."

"Yes," she said.

You see, the last time we had a calming hot tub session, we slept in it, and when we woke up, we were needed in St. Louis. Somehow, I had slowed us down and we were just able to make in there to save a couple hundred troops and a few hundred crates of supplies before we had to retreat.

"I just thought of something," I said "A way to end the war."

"What is it?" asked Artemis

"A duel," I said, "Between me and Zeus, whoever wins the duel, wins the war."

"But Percy, what if yo lose," said Artemis, "What will happen to us? Think about our children!"

"Arty, I am thinking about our children," I said calmly, "If I don't do this, then the war can go on for who knows how long!"

"But there's the chance I might lose you," said Artemis, who looked like she was on the verge on an outbreak, "I don't want that to happen, not now, when we have a family."

"I know, dear," I said, "But if I don't do this, then even more lives will be wasted, and we be able to live like a normal Olympian family."

"Fine," she said, "But if you lose, I'm coming down to Tartarus with you."

"And I would for you," I said. "Now come on, we need to tell the others of our plan."

"All right," she said, "But only so our children can live."

We called the leaders of our army to the meeting room. Artemis and me flashed in there, and saw the rest flash in. Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Nico, Will, Hermes, Luke, Hephaestus, and Beckendorf stood on one side, while Aphrodite, Silena, and Thalia stood on the other. I know what you're thinking. 'How come some of the leaders, such as Luke Beckendorf and Silena, are there if they're dead?' Right? Well it's simple: Hades let them come back to life if we gave him another soul in their place, and to find that soul, we went to the nearest hospital, and asked for three patients that are on their deathbeds with no chance of recovery, and traded their souls. And, before you ask, Thalia is only here because she feels that it's her duty to follow Artemis, as Lieutenant of the Hunt, and she also doesn't want to fight her husband, Nico.

"Now, we've called you all here to discuss a plan that I've come up with to end the war," I said

"This better not be something that would jeopardize the whole war, Kelp Head." Said Thalia

"I'm not making any promises," I said, "But my plan is to have a duel with Zeus, where loser hands over the war, and goes to Tartarus."

"NO!" said Poseidon, "I will not have you give your life for this! Not like this, anything but this!"

"Sorry dad," I said, "But unless there's a better plan out there, this is the only way I see out of this war."

"Give us time, Percy," said Nico, "We just need time."

"That's just it, guys," I said, "We've been at war for five years, and we've been at a stalemate for most of it. This duel will ensure that less lives will be wasted and the war over."

"Percy, you're not going to give in, are you?" asked Poseidon

"Not unless there's a better way out." I said shaking my head

"Fine, Kelp Head," said Thalia, "If this is how we're going, we need to decide on the terms."

"I've got some of the rules and terms of the duel all set out," I said, "#1: Unconditional surrender by the loser. #2: the Winner gets the throne. #3: under no conditions will there be outside help. #4: only swords, symbols of power, etc. allowed. #5: If one side doesn't show up, they forfeit. #6: No fighting allowed outside the duel. #7: Fighting outside the duel will cease the day before the duel. If there's any more I need to add, tell me now."

"That seems like a good list," said Thalia

"There seems like there's no way out of it," said Aphrodite.

"As it should be," I said, "I want to make sure Zeus does not have a choice in this. I want to make sure that Zeus will have to accept this challenge, or he shall look weak and have to forfeit his rule."

"All right," said Poseidon, "When do you plan on telling this to Zeus, son?"

"Right after this," I said. "All right, unless anyone else has anything else that they need to tell me right now, this meeting is adjourned."

After a moment of silence, I dismissed them, and went over to the nearest water fountain. Man, am I glad that Iris didn't join Zeus's side, or I'd never be able to communicate as quickly as I should.

I fished a drachma in my pocket, and threw it in the fountain.

"Show me Zeus, Mt. Olympus." I said.

Zeus showed up, and it looked like he was in a planning session with his team. I saw Athena, Ares, Annabeth, Clarisse, Jason (Thalia's brother, who's been conceived as Zeus was in his Roman form), Hera, and a few others. One of them seemed like one of my officials that attended each and every one of my meetings (that wasn't for lieutenants and gods only).

"Perseus!" said Zeus "Are you so desperate to lower your standards to spying during our strategy sessions?"

"You're one to talk, Zeus, you hypocrite" I said, "You've had a spy in my midst this whole time, which is why he's now being evicted from his official position and banished from my side of the country." –this seemed to infuriate the spy, Jake I think, and Zeus—" but that is not why I have contacted you. I have come up with a proposition to end this war soon."

"Heh!" he said, "so you've finally decided to surrender your life and be sent to Tartarus, huh?"

"No," I said trying to control my anger, "I have decided that we shall have a duel for unconditional surrender from the losing side, with the throne on the line. Also, if you accept, fighting anywhere else shall cease at midnight the day before the scheduled bout, with no help from outside sources before, during, and after this bout. This will include any animals, mortals, demigods, immortals, etc. We will only be able to use our symbols of power, such as Riptide for me and your master bolt, and if you agree and don't show up, then we shall consider it forfeit, and shall claim ourselves as victors."

"Hmm," said Zeus, "this is a good way to finally end this war, and get my daughter away from sea scum such as you; I accept."

"All right," I said, "but before we can continue, I need you to swear on the River Styx."

"And what if I don't?" asked Zeus.

"Then I shall continue the war, and make sure that no one will be able to pass on any material from our side to yours," I said, "thereby forcing you to lose the only way that you've been holding on."

"Fine," said Zeus, "I swear on the Styx to accept the duel under the conditions laid down by Perseus Jackson."

"And I, too, swear on the Styx to accept the duel under the conditions that I have laid down."

Thunder rumbled on both sides.

"Now, with that out of the way," I said, "When will the duel take place?"


	11. A special guest is the referee

**Chapter 11**

Today was the day of the duel, and I haven't been this nervous since our last child was born. We decided to have the duel within two weeks time, and ever since then I've been training like crazy. I've trained so hard, that my archery is even better than the twin archers, and I'm a son of Poseidon! Well, I guess practice does make perfect.

"I still can't believe that a son of Poseidon is better at archery than the greatest archer of all time," said Apollo as we were walking to the game room, so I can relax for before my duel with Zeus in two hours

"Oh lighten up, Apollo," I said, "At least you don't have to be there when the duel starts."

"Doesn't mean I won't be watching my favorite brother-in-law," said Apollo, winking.

"Apollo, NEVER put that picture in my mind again," I said, "Or my children's. I don't want them to be mentally scared before I die."

Apollo looked like he was going to say something, but was interrupted when Artemmis came running towards us.

"Percy," she said, "Zeus just IM'd us! He says that he's going to move the duel an hour early because one of his children is in the Caribbean and is graduating her elementary school, and he doesn't want to miss it."

"That's just like him!" I said, "Leave it to the king of theater to care more about his own children than the future of humanity!"

Thunder rumbled.

"Yeah, you heard me!" I shouted at the sky.

"Percy, save the insults for the duel," said Apollo

"All right, see you later BIL," I said, calling him by the nickname/acronym that he gave me.

He smiled, and teleported to his chariot, which I'm still surprised has an autopilot on it.

"Come on, Percy," said Artemis, "We need to get you with your armor, and your weapons all ready."

"Fine," I said, "But you're doing the arrows."

"Of course I am," said Artemis, as we walked with her arm looped in mine. We reached the armory in less than two minutes.

"You know we could have flashed here, right?" I asked

"Yeah, but I wanted to walk with you," said Artemis

"Good enough," I said, as I checked out each of the weapons that I'll need.

After looking at each weapon in the armory, I decided that I'd just have one of each hidden somewhere. I had Riptide on my side, showing like always. I then had some ninja weapons strapped in various positions, some on my back, some on my waist, and one of them was hidden in my shoes. I then strapped some hidden blades onto my wrists, where if you're not looking close enough, you'd just think that it's a regular vambrace with spikes on the side. I then added some more hidden weapons, and made sure my bow/necklace was with me and I had enough arrows for it.

"Percy," said Artemis as we were getting ready to leave, "I'm worried."

"About what?" I asked

"Our children's future when if we lose," said Artemis

"Arty, I plan on coming back, you know that, right?" I said, "I'm not just fighting to end the war, I'm fighting for our future, and our children's future, and the future of mankind."

"Yeah, but—" started Artemis, but I cut her off with a kiss.

"Now come on," I said, "I need to be there on time, or Zeus will see it as forfeit."

"Fine," she said, and we teleported to the arena. I walked through the doors that led to the area where Zeus and I are going to duel. I looked to my box, and saw that every god that supported me was there, along with my mom and Paul. In Zeus's box was Hera, and the other gods that supported him. I then noticed a box in the middle, which was filled with Dionysus, Hestia, and Demeter. I was surprised that the gods who stayed neutral showed up for this event. I guess that even they wanted the war to end. As I looked around the stadium, I noticed that there were mortals, demigods, and monsters that filled up the seats. It was no surprise that they sat on the side of whom they were supporting; those demigods whose parents supported Zeus sat on his side, while those who supported me sat on my side. I saw that there was a group in the middle of these supporters that weren't cheering for either side, which I guess were those who didn't want this war and didn't support both sides. There was a box where only one chair sat, which I assumed was for the announcer.

I looked at Zeus and saw in his eyes a pair of eyes full of hating fury. I saw a pair of eyes whose better judgment was blocked by a mixed feelings of hatred, anger, and wish-fullness of a past time. Seeing this only confirmed my suspicions that he was doing it for the sake of his daughter's happiness, but his pride was fogging him from seeing that she is happy with me. I was too busy looking at my surroundings to realize that a being more ancient than the Titans, heck even Gaea, had appeared in the box with the one chair.

I looked at the being, and was surprised at his appearance. First off, he looked like a 12 year old, and I won't dare ask why since I knew that those who can choose to look as they please. Second off, his entire body seemed to be pitch black and covered with galaxies. The third thing that surprised me was his eyes. They seemed to be supernovas frozen in time at their brightest moment. I realized that this just might be Chaos, creator of the universe.

He said, "Welcome everyone, to the duel that will decide the end of the war!"

With that, everyone cheered, even the neutrals. I guess everyone was tired of fighting, especially since half of them might have families outside the US, just waiting for the war to be over so that they could come back.

"Now many don't know me," he said, "and it is because of that I must introduce myself. My name is Chaos, first being and creator of the universe, master of the Void, and parent of the Primordial Gods."

_Yup, I was right._ I thought

"And now," he said, "On my right: the wielder of the master bolt, ruler of Olympus, god of thunder, lightning and the skies, the one who'd do better as god of theater, father of many great heroes, such as Thalia Grace, and the original Perseus, LORD ZEEEEUUUUUUSSSSS-ah!"

For the first being, he sure seems like a fun person.

"And on my left," he said, "is the son of Poseidon, the Sea God, Earth-shaker, Storm-bringer, Father of the horses, finder of the Golden Fleece, Retriever of the Master Bolt and Hades's Helm, Slayer of Medusa, Kronos, Hyperion, the Minotaur, and the Nemean Lion, Bearer of Achilles' Curse, Traveler to the Underworld, Savior of his wife, Lady Artemis, holder of the sky, and traverser of the Labyrinth before it collapsed. His namesake is Zeus's child, Perseus. He is PEEEEEEERRRRRRCCCCCCCCYYYY !"

While Zeus got a deafening ovation, my cheer was so loud, I bet people in China could have heard it. My reception was obviously better than Zeus's was, since it was so loud, I couldn't even hear myself think. I could also tell that he was furious at this. He probably thought that being the King of the Gods, he'd get the best reaction, but what he doesn't know is that the degree of reception is quadraticly related to the amount of titles you have, and seeing that I had way more than he did, it made sense that I'd get a better reception. Unfortunately, Zeus didn't get that.

"Now, without a further ado," said Chaos, "Let the duel BEGIN!"

Chaos waved his hand, and a shower of confetti and ribbons fell out of the sky. I brought out my swords as I waited to see who would make the first move.


	12. Let's get ready to party!

**Chapter 12**

Zeus summoned his master bolt into his hands, which immediately transformed into a sword. I quickly noticed that it was sparkling, but when I looked closer, I noticed that the sword was sparking. Of course, the sword had electricity. Since I confirmed that (I had suspicions Zeus's sword would be electrical), I proceeded with my plan of getting Zeus wet while his master bolt, in regular or sword form, was in contact with the water. It's a good thing that my dad and Hades fought with Zeus, since they knew where Zeus was weak and where he was strong, and it was even better when they shared this knowledge with me.

I took another stance with my two swords, so that Zeus would have to use a style that is unorthodox to his sword. Zeus suddenly charged. I guess he was tired of waiting. He tried smashing his sword onto my face, but I parried it with one sword, and swung the other onto his feet. He barely dodged it before I swung my first sword aimed for his chest. I hit him dead in the chest, and left the sword there. As he was dislodging my sword, for it was deep, I brought out several throwing knives and threw it at him. He had finally dislodged my sword when my throwing knives hit. They got tangled in his armor and got stuck onto the back wall.

To say Zeus was furious would be an understatement. It seemed like he wasn't happy that he was being defeated by a kid millennia younger than he. You'd think that he'd have realized that I'm only this good with swords because I'm the God of Swordsmanship. I then realized something: I'm the God of Swordsmanship. I can use my powers to make Zeus terrible at sword fighting. I called back my knives and kept them back in my pocket, and summoned another sword. Zeus then raised his master bolt/sword and charged. As he was coming, I used my godly powers to strip him of all things related to sword fighting, and raised my swords in an 'X' formation to block the attack, if needed. Fortunately, for me, I finished when he was two feet in front of me, and I was able to dodge gracefully.

He then started slashing and hacking, for I made him lose all skill in sword fighting, as well as all knowledge of sword tactics and sword wielding. Everyone was surprised to say the least at how terrible Zeus suddenly became at sword fighting, but those on my side soon realized that it was I who had done that.

"What have you done to me?" yelled Zeus

"I simply removed all prior knowledge of sword fighting," I said calmly, while dodging and hacking, "as well as prior knowledge of sword fighting tactics and how to wield a sword, swing a sword, etc."

"YOU HYPOCRITE!" yelled Zeus, "YOU SAID THAT THIS DUEL WILL NOT HAVE ANY HELP!"

I smiled, and said, "True, but only partially. See, we agreed that we can't have help from any outside sources. So, if I myself take away your skill at sword fighting, that's not using any help from outside sources."

Zeus got even angrier, if possible, and charged again.

"I've had enough of this," I said, "Prepare to meet your FATHER!"

I just couldn't help adding the last line, and it seemed that most of the spectators seemed to appreciate my joke/threat, even Lord Chaos, since they were chuckling, trying not to chuckle, or downright laughing in Apollo's and Hermes's case. I switched my blades for my two most powerful ones: Riptide and Tideslash. I then charged towards Zeus and started slashing at him from all angles. I was able to hit all my targets, since I had slowed down his reaction time, so that he was near incapable of dodging and blocking. By the time I was finished, Zeus was just a pile of ichor-covered mess. All of my attacks were 500% on target, with each of my slashes hitting up to 5 places at once.

Chaos teleported down to the stadium, and cleaned up Zeus, or well made him more presentable.

"By a unanimous decision," Chaos boomed, "this bout between the millennia old Zeus, ex-King of the Heavens, and 25 year old Perseus Jackson, God of Tides, has been decided. By a knockout in the third charge between the two rivals, young Perseus Jackson has been declared the winner! This war is now OVVVEEEEERRRRRR!"

Chaos grabbed my hand and raised it, and I raised my other one since I didn't want it to be left out, and everyone, especially on my side, cheered loudly. At that point in time, all anyone could hear was a deafening boom.

Everyone teleported onto the field, my side crowding around me congratulating me, those gods on Zeus's side near him, making sure he's okay, and the neutral gods standing near Chaos, not sure of what to do. Chaos quieted everyone, and turned to me, and said, "Percy, as the winner of this bout, you have claimed the throne as King of the Gods, Ruler of the Heavens, and have freed you and your wife so that you two may live together in peace and harmony for all eternity. So what shall you first decree?"

"Well," I said, "First of all, they shall be stripped of their powers and titles and given to those who are worthy of them. Second of all, we need to find places and make pacts with the monster so that they don't go attacking everyone every time they reform. I say we have an island made far away from civilization for Typhon. This island, if he accepts, will have everything Typhon may need to be happy, and with a communication device so that he may call us for anything he might need, as long as he doesn't attack any traveling ships that may so happen to pass him, granted that they don't attack him. We shall also need to create several areas for each race out there that can harm the mortals. These areas are for those who are assigned to live there, and anyone they invite there. They may not harm anyone that doesn't harm them first, but harm can only be done after they talk it out. Thirdly, the punishments. I'm going to need a few days to think of it, so lock them up and send them to the dungeons in the underworld with Kampé as guard?"

The last part I asked Hades, who nodded. Chaos then clapped, and said, "A good three points that will ensure peace, safety, and security for eons ahead. Now, for those who lost, see this as a lesson to all of you: Expect the unexpected, for you may not know what comes next, even Apollo. He gets only visions of the future that I allow him to see. For those who won, congrats. Now you may party. For those who stayed neutral, I hope you had a good time not having to worry about the war, seeing that Percy and his friends did such a good job of containing it in America. Now, be good, and remember: I will be watching and having a good time! If you ever need help for anything, Percy, just call me. I cannot thank you enough for ending the streak of terrible leaders. Yes, I've been watching, even in my sleep. I'll deal with the Titans, the Primordials and the Giants so that they don't try to rebel in any time in the future. Ciao, and good luck!"

With that little speech, he teleported out of the arena. Hades and Nico then created a crack in the ground and had skeletons drag the defeated ex-Olympians into their underworld dungeons. I then turned towards the crowd, and said, "Heroes, mortals, others! I hereby decree this time as a party time for the end of Zeus's reign! Dionysus shall help organize parties around the country. If he's not available, just offer a sacrifice in his name, and he shall send help in what you need most. Everyone get ready to PAARRRRTTTEEEEYYYY!"

Everyone cheered and exited the arena. Artemis came up to me and we had a long kiss, probably the best kiss I ever had. The gods that were still above ground then teleported to Olympus, where we set up our own party. We had wine, courtesy of Dionysus; different kinds of foods and cereals, courtesy of Demeter; a warm, toasty fire, courtesy of our very own Hestia; and several games, such as a dart game where the objective of the game was to shoot the darts at a magical picture of Zeus and try to make him look as terrible as possible (or Aphrodite's words, "we're just giving him a touch-up, since he looks worse than the children of Minotaur poop, Medusa's head, and the gorgons' and their children all mixed together with a cup of overwhelming ugliness.") within a set number of throws.


	13. Um Hi?

Dear Readers, Hey. Long time since I posted something on here. I think its about a year, more or less. Anyways, I just wanted to say that even though I'm can't write anything at the moment (Don't fear though, about a month left before I can start writing again. Mango juice for everyone when I get back), I'm still looking at the reviews for each and every one of my stories, and I just couldn't wait to tell you that I am loving the fact that you guys keep reviewing my stories despite my hiatus. To be honest, I checked the reviews recently, and I was either cracking up or feeling touched from the comments you guys have posted, and I adore you guys for that (no homo for the guys, sorry). Anyways, I also just wanted to let you know that I got a PM from Dark Supremacy, who proclaims himself as Lord of the Kumquat Nation and Champion of the Mighty Palmogranet, much as I proclaim myself as the Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango. He has proclaimed war upon the Mango Kingdom, so I may be a bit busy with that as well. Before anything else happens, please don't go hating him or anything. I don't want to see any of you (those with accounts or not) banned from here because of this. Plus, I'm trying to see if we can negotiate a deal where the Kumwuat Nation and Mango Kingdom can live peacefully, and perhaps devour fruits other than mangos. I shall try my hardest to keep you updated on this, but if I don't, do not fret, for as I have told Dark Supremacy: "...mangos grow best near the equator, where light from the sun is most direct. History has long since shown the prevailance of light over darkness." From, Lord Amba Anwar Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango aka Divine Protector of Mangos 


End file.
